Diamond Folly
by FillesRouge
Summary: Just your basic two chicks fly through the ceiling and totally crush the people they may have other relations with in the future story. Give it a chance..
1. Default Chapter

EDITORS NOTE: This story is a spur of the moment thing, like all of mine are/will be. I don't like planning, and I really cannot abide by such things. It makes stuff a living hell. Anyway, this story is not meant to break any copyright laws. I don't own jack shit, so don't sue me or whatev. And Nin, I may or may not rip off some of your stuff. Either way, it's cool. But I doubt I will. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Scene: All of the Gundam Guys are sitting around Quatre's house, trying to figure out how to hook up an N64 to an old TV.   
  
Quatre: Are you sure it's hooked up?  
  
Trowa: Yeah. Duo, do you know what you're doing.  
  
Duo: Nooooo, I just pilot a Gundam cuz I don't know crap about electronics. Yes of COURSE I know what I'm doing. Hey, do you think you could hook up an N64 to a Gundam? That'd be so frickin awesome!!  
  
Wufei: Shut up.  
  
Duo: Awww...is mister sadface out again? Well...let MR. SMILE OUT!!   
  
Wufei: (gets up and leaves)  
  
Heero: Nice going, Duo.  
  
Duo: Well excuse ME for trying to lighten up the mood. You didn't tell me it was THAT time of the month.  
  
Heero: grrrrr...  
  
(All of a sudden, two girls fly through the roof of the house, and crash land on the couch ((lucky...)) in the living room, where the TV is)  
  
Duo: What the hell?  
  
Quatre: (runs over) Are you OK?  
  
One of the two girls gets up and rubs her head.  
Girl 1: Diamond.....  
Girl 2 (Diamond): Ehhhhhh...  
Girl 1:DIAMOND!! WAKE UP!! (beats Diamond with a laptop)  
Diamond: KIIIIAAAAAAA!! (punches Kia in the shoulder)  
Kia: Where are we Diamond?  
Diamond: Do I look like a frickin' map? I have no idea.  
  
Quatre: *ahem* You just happen to be in Saudia Arabia. You are in my house. But how did you get here?  
  
Diamond: Well, I was sleeping over at Kia's house, and we were screwing around on her computer, and we hacked into some weird site. All of a sudden, we were getting these weird feeds of giant mobile suits and stuff, and when we pressed the "Contact" button, we were sent here!  
  
Kia: I TOLD you not to press it!!  
  
Diamond: Well EXCUSE ME for trying to find out what the hell was going on! Anyway, my name is Diamond Revellion, and this is Kia Geneva.   
  
Quatre: Nice to meet you two. I am Quatre Winner, the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, the one with the biking shorts is Heero Yuy, the one with the hair over his eye is Trowa Barton, and the one who just ran in here with the ponytail is Chang Wufei.  
  
Duo: QUATRE....  
  
Quatre: Hm?  
  
Duo: WHY NOT JUST BUY A NEW TV?  
  
Quatre: Duo, you KNOW it's not right to throw around money like that!  
  
Diamond: Hm? An electronics problem? Well....  
  
Kia: Oh no....  
  
Diamond: I'M YOUR SOLUTION!! DIAMOND IS HERE TO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS!!  
  
Wufei: A woman? HA!  
  
Diamond: Why, do you think YOU could do better? Hm, it seems that 5 MEN can't do it, yet you automatically dismiss a woman? Well WATCH this!! (Walks up to the system) HA!! How foolish IS this?! What you need is an ADAPTER!! HA!! Can't believe it's that hard!! MWA HAH HAH!! (walks up to Wufei) AND YOU said a woman couldn't do it! HA!  
  
Wufei: You didn't do anything. You just gave us a recommendation. (Walks up to the system and messes around with the wires, hooking up the systems correctly. Turns game on) Idiot. The woman couldn't do it!  
  
Diamond: Come ON Kia, I think we need to find a place to stay. Somewhere where they DON'T underestimate people, even though they're WEAKLINGS!!  
  
Wufei: Did you just call ME a weakling?  
  
Diamond: Why, is that a problem, weakling?  
  
Wufei: Why, you...(punches Diamond)  
  
Diamond: (grabs Wufei's wrist and twists it. Brings it behind his back and puts her elbow to his neck) Now, with just one twitch, I could break your neck. Do you really want that? I don't think so, weakling.   
  
Quatre: Please don't fight. You two can stay here if you want. We have enough room!   
  
Kia: Really? ::glances at Trowa:: OK!! We'll take it!  
  
Diamond: Wait...!  
  
Kia: DIAMOND!! Where ELSE are we gonna find a place to stay, with no money. And who knows, there may EVEN be perverts!! We may as well stay here!   
  
Diamond: Oh...alright....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE 2:  
  
Later that night.  
  
  
Diamond: OK, Quatre, so where's everyone supposed to sleep?  
  
Quatre: Well, we honestly only have 3 beds...so I guess some of us will have to share. Let's see...there is a 4 person, a two person, and a one person.  
  
Diamond: Ok, so me and Kia will take the two person, 4 of you can sleep on one, and one alone!  
  
Quatre: Unfortunately, that won't work. Duo and Wufei and Heero aren't exactly to keen on sleeping in the same room with one another. Duo and Wufei fight, Wufei and I sometimes argue, and Trowa and Heero aren't good friends either. So Duo and Trowa are the only two that would match, and since we aren't about to seperate you two into a bed alone with one of us, Duo, Trowa, Kia and you will all be in one bed.   
  
Diamond:Oh great.  
  
Kia: Hey Diamond.  
  
Diamond: What?  
  
Kia: Diamond and Duo, sittin' in a tree..  
  
Diamond: What are you talking about?   
  
Kia: Duo has been staring at you ALL day!  
  
Diamond: Whatever.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE 3  
  
Bedtime  
(Everyone is already in bed)  
  
Diamond: Kia?  
  
Kia: Hm?  
  
Diamond: Why couldn't I have slept on the edge, then you next to Trowa?   
  
Kia: Cuz it wouldn't be fair. With you next to Duo and me next to Trowa, we have the support we need with us in the middle, and the seperation of two guys.  
  
Diamond: And the ability to push them off the beds. (MWA HAH HAH HAH)  
  
Kia: No. Anywho, go to sleep.  
  
Diamond: I CAN'T WITH ALL OF DUO'S FRICKIN SNORING!!  
  
Trowa: I know how to stop that.  
  
Kia: How?  
  
Trowa: Well, Diamond, you have to say, "I love you Duo!"  
  
Diamond: You have GOT to be kidding.  
  
Trowa: No, just say it. It worked with Hilde.  
  
Kia: Who's Hilde?  
  
Trowa: His ex girlfriend.  
  
Kia: Ah. DO IT DIAMOND!!  
  
Diamond: Ok...but don't hold this against me...  
  
Kia: Just do it...  
  
Diamond: Ok..... I love you Duo!  
  
Duo: (his eyes snap open and he starts kissing Diamond all over, and finally on the lips, and goes back to sleep)  
  
Diamond: I hate you Trowa.  
  
Kia: Goodnight.  
  
Diamond: Go to hell.  
  
(THE END UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE #2: Well, I hope you liked that. That story was a thing me and my friend (Kia) used to deal with. It's kinda funny. Anywho, I messed some stuff up, and that's how it is. Anywho, I hope u like. I will update ASAP!! Rock on! 


	2. A Day's Work

EDITOR'S NOTE: Well Peeps, this is gonna have to be a short one.   
I'm on vacation and my grandma doesn't know what the word "equal rights"  
means. She thinks I should only be allowed 10 minutes on the comp   
tonight, while she spend half an hour looking up $hit on Branson. Oh,  
that's fair alright... NOT!! Well..here I am wasting my own time   
complaining.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE 4:  
  
Day 2 (Morning)  
  
(Kia is the first to rise)  
  
Kia: (yawn) What time is it....? 10 AM.. (glances over at Diamond and  
sees she's cuddling with Duo while asleep) heh. (wakes Diamond up)  
  
Diamond: What Kia? Lemme sleep!  
  
Kia: Look at where you're sleeping..  
  
Diamond: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Kia: (laughs) Morning Trowa.  
  
Trowa: What's going on? (looks at Diamond and Duo) Oh...Duo must have   
had one of his 'better' dreams.  
  
Diamond: What do you mean by 'better'?  
  
Trowa: When he has nightmares, he squishes people. When he has OK   
dreams, he does nothing. But when he has a...'better' dream, he   
cuddles.  
  
Diamond: And JUST what kind of things is he dreaming about?  
  
Trowa: Well....you.  
  
Diamond: Yeah, right. And it must be because I'm sooooo beautiful!!  
(snickers)  
  
Duo: (yawns) Well, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
Diamond: (blushes) Uh...thanks.  
  
Kia: Awwww...isn't that sweet.  
  
Diamond: Shaddup Kia...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------]  
SCENE 5:  
  
After the Showers and Stuff  
(Discussion)  
  
Kia: Sooo, Diamond. We need to think of what we're going to do. We   
can't keep living here and eating food here just cuz someone offered it.  
I think we should pay rent.  
  
Diamond: So let's go out and get jobs.  
  
Kia: The problem is, we don't have legal VISAs or anything here. You  
have to remember we have just come through a rip in the time-space   
continuom.  
  
Diamond: We traveled through time?  
  
Kia: Apparently. We happen to be in some time called "After Colony".  
  
Diamond: Weird...But anyway, let's get VISAs and get a job!  
  
Kia: It's NOT that easy!  
  
Diamond: Sure....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE 6  
  
Jobs  
(They already got their VISAs and crap. It's been about 3 weeks)  
  
Diamond: (walking in the door from her latest job search) Guess what,  
Kia?  
  
Kia: What? (mopy cuz she didn't get her latest job, as a secretary)  
  
Diamond: I GOT A JOB!!  
  
Kia: Really? As what?  
  
Diamond:As a Gundam pilot!!  
  
Wufei: WHAT?!  
  
Diamond: Oh, hi Wufei. Didn't see you! Well, anyway, I was walking   
along, when this poor old guy with funny glasses and weird hair   
stumbled on the floor having a heart attack. So I gave him some Bayer,  
I saw it on a commercial, and he got better! He said that it was   
amazing how well I worked under pressure and asked if I was perchance   
looking for a job, and if I had any experience with technology. I told  
him I did, and he said he had THE job for me! After some extensive  
testings, he said I would make a wonderful Gundam pilot!! And a change  
from having 5 guys.  
  
Kia:Wow. Cool. What's a Gundam anyway?   
  
Diamond: From what I saw, it's a giant robot with pretty guns.   
  
Kia: OK. So when do ya start?  
  
Diamond: Tomorrow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE #2: Sorry I had to make this so short, guys. But I my  
gram just bitched at me. So I have to get off. I hope you enjoyed.   
I'll be back for more later. Bye!  
  
  



	3. Why Must we Fight?

EDITOR'S NOTE: I just got back from a trip, and am having a more   
pleasing day. Interesting. Well, I was thinking, and I realised that  
this story is gonna have a sort of Moulin Rouge/Romeo & Juliet-ish   
twist. The forbidden love thing. Perhaps death, but mainly love. I   
don't know how I'll work it in, but good luck to me.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE 7  
  
Training  
(Diamond's lecture)  
  
Wufei: Trowa, did you hear?  
  
Trowa:Hear what?  
  
Wufei: Diamond is the newest Gundam Pilot.  
  
Trowa:(sweatdrop) You're kidding.  
  
Wufei: No, I'm not.   
  
Trowa: I knew Dr. J wanted a change...but, a WOMAN?!   
  
Wufei: Yeah!! Women are just NOT capable of this kind of thing!  
  
Diamond: (enters the room) REALLY?! Sooo, it's just LUCK that I got   
chosen for the same damn job you have? Does this mean that YOU'RE not  
qualified either? If I got qualified, and me being a woman, so easily,  
it makes me wonder, how did YOU get such a job? You being a 'wonder-  
ful' MAN and everything! I mean, you're not even an ADULT!! Ass.  
  
Wufei: WHY, YOU!  
  
Diamond: YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS?! BRING IT ON!! GOTTA GET UP EARLY,  
PAPER BOY!! HA!  
  
Trowa: STOOOOOOOOOPP!!  
  
Diamond: Nan?!   
  
Trowa: Yes, I actually yelled. You don't really need to argue. You  
already GOT the job, so there's no sense in arguing over it.  
  
Wufei: That sounds like something Quatre'd say!  
  
Trowa: Well, perhaps his pacifism has rubbed off on me.  
  
Kia: (also walks in the room, clapping) Nice speech, Trowa. Congratul-  
ations.   
  
Diamond: Leave it be. I have the job. I'm done arguing with you. So  
please, just leave it be. (walks out of the room)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE #2: Well, I'm sorry to leave it this short. But I really  
need to work on other things. I just cannot do this kinda thing right   
now. I have run out of ideas. I am thinking of doing some spoofing  
of something. Sooooo...buh bye!! 


	4. New Person (aka. I've run out of ideas)

EDITOR'S NOTE:Yo, I'm here back @ my house. Well, actually I'm at my   
friend Meagan's house with her friend Felicia. They are here to do  
a guest fic with me. Ya know, gimme some ideas? It's fun. Meg is Kia  
, Fi is a new character, and I just happen to be fun little Diamond,   
if u haven't figured that out yet (baka....) Anywayz, read on!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE #(I lost count....)  
  
1 Day Later  
(Diamond's not pissed anymore)  
  
Heero: I like cheese.  
  
Kia: Wha?  
  
Heero: I don't know.  
  
Diamond: That sounds like something that dumbarse Duo would say!   
  
Heero: I hate my life.  
  
Kia: Is this story going anywhere?  
  
Diamond: Not really...I've run out of ideas.  
  
Kia: Really?  
  
Diamond: Yeah...but, we could introduce a new character!  
  
Kia: Like who?  
  
Diamond: How bout that one girl that's always hyper and stuff?  
  
Kia: You mean Jen? She's so hyper!  
  
Diamond: Yeah! That's a good idea.  
  
Kia: You'd have a partner in crime...  
  
Diamond: Yes, to destroy you..(MWA HAH HAH HAH)  
  
Kia: (smacks Diamond)  
  
Diamond: I hate you.  
  
Kia: I hate you too. Now let's introduce Jen already!   
  
Diamond: You do it.  
  
Kia: OK! Well...um, here's Jen!  
  
Jen: (walks in) Oh, that's really good..yeah!   
  
Kia: WELL EXCUSE ME!  
  
Diamond: Losers..  
  
Jen & Kia: (slap Diamond)  
  
Diamond: DAMMIT!! QUIT IT!!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE #(Forget it..)  
  
That night  
(NO! Nothing's gonna happen, u hentai!)  
  
Diamond: I am sleeping on the couch.   
  
Jen: I WANT THE COUCH!!  
  
Diamond: MINE!!  
  
Kia: What's so bad about sleeping in the bed?  
  
Diamond & Jen: It's the guys...  
  
Duo & Trowa: (glare)  
  
Kia: So? They're only guys!  
  
Duo & Trowa:GRRRRRRRRRR!! (really loud)  
  
Girls: Oh, shut up!!  
  
Duo & Trowa: Dang u...(leave)  
  
Diamond: Nice going, Kia.  
  
Kia: WHAT?  
  
Diamond:No really, nice going! They left!! Good job!  
  
Jen: Yeah!!Rock on Kia!  
  
Kia: (grabs her CD case and puts in a CD)  
  
Diamond: What CD is that?  
  
Jen: It's Ken Medema!!  
  
Diamond: Who?  
  
Jen & Kia: (give each other that evil look) You don't know?  
  
Diamond: Um, no. I listen to good music..  
  
Kia: It IS good music!!  
  
Diamond: Right...  
  
Jen: (presses the play button) Listen!  
  
Diamond: (gets into it) 'Kay, it is good music!  
  
Jen & Kia: (sing along)  
  
Diamond: U people scare me..  
  
Jen & Kia: (yell) DANCE IN THE DRAGON'S JAWS!!  
  
Diamond:Help me. Please.  
  
Heero: Will u shut that CRAP off!! I'm trying to work!!  
  
Jen: Die.  
  
Kia: YEAH! TOO BAD U DUMB BUTT!!  
  
Heero: Die yourself!! I'll kill BOTH of you!!  
  
Kia: I'll kill you first!!  
  
Diamond: I'll kill you all if you don't SHUT UP!!  
  
CD: (goes to song 2)  
  
Diamond: Awww..this song is sad!  
  
Jen: It's not sad!  
  
Diamond: It sounds like it.  
  
Quatre: (hears the flute in the song) Trowa? (grabs violin and starts  
playing)  
  
Kia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Quatre!! You fool!! You're a dumb butt!!  
You are SUCH a dumb butt!!  
  
Jen: Kia's not singing!!  
  
Kia: (evil grin) SHEEEEEEEEEE'S GONNA RUN!! (singing along)  
  
Jen & Diamond: (run from the room with their hands over their ears)  
  
Heero: (gets his Gundam and destroys the CD player)  
  
Kia: (gets a HUGE gun and shoots Heero's Gundam) THE CD!! (runs over to  
the CD player and gets the CD out) THERE'S NOT EVEN A SCRATCH!!  
  
Diamond: Oh...yay. (sarcastically)  
  
Heero: (laying there) I'm dead.  
  
Diamond: (grabs a stick and starts poking him with it in the eyeball)  
Pokey, pokey, pokey.  
  
Duo: (grabs a stick and joins her)  
  
Everyone else but Heero: (grabs a stick and joins in the festivities)  
  
Heero: STOP IT!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!  
  
Everyone: (runs)  
  
Heero: Gets up.  
  
Relena: (somehow gets to the house and runs in the room.) Oh Heero!!  
Are you alright?  
  
Heero: How did you get here? I'm going to kill you. (pulls out a gun)  
  
Relena: Why?  
  
Heero: Cuz you're incredibly annoying.   
  
Kia: (runs in the room) (suddenly stops) Ok, I think I'll leave now..  
  
Diamond: (runs in and knocks over Kia) Oops, sorry Kia.  
  
Heero: (shoots Relena)  
  
Relena: (is dead)  
  
Diamond: ASS!!   
  
Heero: I'll kill you!!  
  
Diamond: (pulls out a big scary gun) I'll kill you.  
  
Kia: (pulls out that gun from before) I'll kill you too.  
  
Jen: (pulls out a dead sea horse) I'll..dangit!! (throws the dead sea  
horse and gets out a gun) I'll kill you also.  
  
Heero: Forget it. Duo would be heartbroken.  
  
Diamond: DAMN YOU!! That's NOT funny!!  
  
Heero: I'm NOT kidding.  
  
Diamond: Yeah, right. (jumps out a window ((they're on the first floor,  
so obviously she doesn't die)))  
  
Jen: DIAMOND!!  
  
Kia: Let her go.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that Night  
(Diamond's back((Why is she so pissed off?))) --It's better than being pissed ON!  
(No Meg, we are not gonna make this inappropriate!!)  
(Well, not 'too' much anyway..)  
  
Diamond: (sleeps on the floor in the bedroom)  
  
Duo & Trowa & Kia: (are all in one bed ((oh my)))  
  
Jen: (has the couch, after beating Diamond severely)  
  
Kia: (has a CD player in bed and is listening to the Cranberries)  
  
Diamond & Jen: Help us..  
  
Kia: (starts singing out loud)  
  
Duo: SHUT UP!! (goes to sleep on the floor)  
  
Trowa: (locks himself in the closet)  
  
Kia: (singing)  
  
Diamond: (pushes Kia off the bed) SHUT UP!!  
  
Jen: (runs in) WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP?!  
  
Wufei & Quatre: (run in)  
  
Quatre: What's going on?  
  
Wufei: Damn women, shut up.  
  
Kia: (still singing)  
  
Diamond & Jen: (tackle Kia and gag her mouth shut)  
  
Kia: (tries to sing)  
  
Diamond: (takes CD and hides it from the world, where Kia can't find it)  
  
Jen: Hooray!!  
  
Duo & Trowa: (pick up Kia and put her downstairs on a couch or something)  
  
Diamond: Why couldn't I have had that?  
  
Duo: Cuz u don't sing  
  
Diamond: I could.  
  
Trowa: DON'T!  
  
Diamond: Oh alright.  
  
Everyone: (goes to their beds)  
  
Diamond: (gives up and sleeps on the bed between Duo & Trowa) I hate   
my life..  
  
Duo: (starts snoring)  
  
Diamond: Oh no... (drags Kia in)  
  
Kia: (starts singing)  
  
Duo: ZzZzZzZzZ (get it? he's asleep)  
  
Diamond: (drags Kia back down) This is just evil. (gags Duo) Mission,  
accomplished (grins evilly)  
  
Duo: (wakes up and is pissed off)  
  
Diamond: Uh oh.  
  
Duo: (starts trying to destroy Diamond)  
  
Diamond: Crap. (runs screaming around the house and hides under Wufei's  
bed)  
  
Duo: (runs in Wufei's room) DIAMOND!!  
  
Wufei: (wakes up) DAMMIT DUO!!  
  
Duo: Is Diamond in here?  
  
Wufei: NO! I think I'd know if there was a WOMAN in my room..  
  
Duo: Look under the bed.  
  
Wufei: Whatever. (looks under the bed and screams) Eeeeee!! (like a girl!!)  
(faints)  
  
Diamond: Oh crap..  
  
Duo: DIAMOND!! I'M GONNA KILL U!!  
  
Diamond: (gets up and runs, accidentally knocking Duo down)  
(hides under Quatre's bed)  
  
Duo: Aw, forget it. (goes to bed)  
  
Diamond: (half an hour later) (comes out of hiding) May as well go to  
bed.  
  
Quatre: What are u doing in my room?  
  
Diamond: (ignores him and leaves) (goes to the room and sleeps on the   
floor)  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene (Ha no number!!)  
  
Everyone's awake  
  
Jen:(goes downstairs) (Screams) (runs upstairs)   
  
Everyone: Jen? What's the matter?  
  
Jen: KIA!!  
  
Diamond: WHAT?  
  
Jen: SHE'S GONE!!  
  
Diamond: WHAT?!  
  
Jen: SHE'S GONE!!  
  
Diamond: I HEARD you!! Why is she gone?!  
  
Jen: I dunno!!  
  
Trowa: KIA!!  
  
Diamond: (snickers) Flirter.. (nudges Jen)  
  
Jen: Please don't nudge me.  
  
Duo: where could she have gone?  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE (......)  
  
(Where Kia is.)  
  
Kia: I can't wait to get outta here. (In a spaceship)  
  
Person: The shuttle's ready to go to the colonies.  
  
Kia: Thanx.  
  
Person: No problem. Take care of this vessel.  
  
Kia: I will.  
  
Person: Thank you.  
  
Kia: Finally! I'm outta here!  
  
Counter: 5...4...3...2...1...0 BLAST OFF!  
  
Kia: Finally, I can see Ryo and Irvine again!  
  
Everyone: (watching t.v.)  
  
T.V.: A spaceship just blasted off about 5 minutes ago.  
The person inside is a teenager, 15, and her name is Kia.  
Unfortunetely, no one ever asked for her last name.  
  
Jen: I bet that was Kia.  
  
Diamond: No freakin' crap! They said Kia!  
  
Jen: No! I mean Kia Geneva!  
  
Everyone: Ohhhhhhhh!  
  
Diamond: Duhhhhhhh!  
  
Trowa: Let's go down there and find out where she's goin'!  
  
Everyone: (leaves the t.v. still running and leaves)  
  
T.V.: Kia is headed for the colonies, it's said.....  
  
SCENE (...still nothing...)  
Almost/at the colonies  
  
Kia: Finally, I'm there. Now I can go bug Dr. J about all this crap.  
  
  
Jen: Where's that spaceship goin'?!  
  
  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Yo, sorry this was so long. SOMEONE (glares at Meg)   
likes typing a bit TOO much. So um, stick around for another chapter  
soon. ROCK ON FILLESROUGE FAITHFUL!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Dr. J is beaten severly, watch out kids!

EDITOR'S NOTE: Meg is here, but poor Fi isn't. (Well, actually it's quite lucky for her, we've  
gotten pretty insane over here!!) ---as in crazy...Thank YOU Meg... Meg is being evil and  
won't let me sit in the friggin chair so I have to put my foot in the seat and my bum bum on the  
arm rest. It's less than pleasing, I'll tell u that much. Oi...now she's got the hiccups...  
Omae o korusu Walters-san!! Anywayz, I have NO idea what I'm gonna do for this story, cuz it's  
spur of the moment...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE (who gives a rat's ---!!!)  
  
Person: That's confidential!  
  
Jen: I don't give a care! We must know!  
  
Heero: I kill you if you don't tell us!  
  
Diamond: SHUT UP U WEAK FOOL!!! I'LL KILL HIM FIRST U IMBICILE!!!  
  
Person: OK! OK! OK! She's goin to the L2 Colonies!!  
  
Diamond: Thank you. Now you don't have to die. Oh, and may we borrow that shuttle over there?  
  
Person: ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST DON'T KILL ME!!  
  
Duo: Really? (grabs his wallet) Yoink! Thanx for the cash, dude!  
  
All: (run to the shuttle)  
  
Counter: 5...4...3...2...1...BLAST OFF!!!  
  
Duo: Can we stop yet? I have to go to the bathroom!  
  
All: SHUT UP U NERD!!!  
  
Trowa: We just left the station! No way are we stopping now!  
  
Diamond: Hey! There's a bathroom right here!  
  
Duo: (runs for it)  
  
Diamond: Wait! Let me find my lip gloss first.  
  
Duo: Sorry! No can do!  
  
Diamond: Of all the nerds in the world..I HAD to get stuck with this one...Never mind... I found  
it anyway... You can go in, you stupid nerd.  
  
Jen: We're almost at her shuttle!  
  
-----------------------------------------BANG!!!-------------------------------------------------  
Kia: What was that!?!.....Anyway, there's the colonies. I just can't wait to get on and kick some   
Dr. J butt!!!   
  
(5 min. later)  
  
Kia: Finally! I'm there!  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SCENE (I'm going to kill Meg!!)  
  
Jen: Everyone alright!?!  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Diamond: I'm dead...I'm dying..help me...(sarcastic) (falls on the floor, twitching)  
  
Quatre: CRAP! She already made it! We have to land on the colonies!  
  
All: No Duh!  
  
Diamond: Of coarse she would have made it there before us! She was a freakin' whole 10 min.  
ahead of us!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kia: Where's Dr. J!?!  
  
Person: He's at his lab. Why?  
  
Kia: None of your buisness!  
  
Person: Huh?  
  
Kia: (running through the halls in the colonies) I havta' find Dr. J and.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------BOOM!---------------------------------------------  
Dr. J: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?  
  
Kia: Exactly who I was looking for!  
  
Dr.J: What?.....Kia?! Is that you!?!  
  
Kia: Yes. As a matter of fact. And I'm gonna' whoop your butt!  
  
Kia:(Whoops Dr. J's butt) There! Now maybe you'll think twice about seperating us four!  
  
Dr.J: What...four?  
  
Kia:(runs through the halls to see Ryo, Irvine, and Kieth)  
  
Irvine: Wow! Kia! Where the heck did you come from!?!  
  
Ryo & Kieth: (come running out) What is goin' on!?!.......Kia!?!  
  
Kia: Oh, man! You musta' gotten stronger while I was gone?  
  
Irvine: Yep! How do you like the muscles? (rips off his shirt)  
  
Kia: Oh My Gosh!!! You really did work out!  
  
Ryo & Kieth: Yep! And so did we!(rips off their shirts, too)  
  
Kia: HOLY WACKAMOLY!!!!! Now this deserves a treat!  
  
Ryo: A special one?  
  
Kia: You bet!  
  
Kieth: How special?  
  
Kia: You'll find out soon enough!(All four go inside)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jen: DR. J!!!!! Who did this!?!  
  
Dr. J: Kia.  
  
Diamond: YOU'RE that guy that gave me the Gundam!! Cool! Thanks! But, uh, what am I supposed  
to use it for? I mean, why do I even get paid? But, that doesn't mean you have to stop or   
anything!! And HOW did you get here from Earth anyway? It wasn't on the news....   
  
Dr. J: Well, when your Gundam beeps at you, it either means the self-destruct device is going  
off, or you have a mission.  
  
Diamond: Oh, that's just wonderfully safe.. Does this comply with the COPPA Acts and all that?  
  
Dr. J: What are those?  
  
Diamond: Ya know, the laws against child labor and stuff like that.  
  
Dr. J: Are you a child?  
  
Diamond: No, but...  
  
Dr. J: Then you needn't worry.  
  
Diamond: I sware..I bet there's a REASON Kia beat you up, and if you weren't so damn ugly, I'd  
rearrange your face. But that'd be like free plastic surgery...so screw off.  
  
Dr. J: How dare y.....  
  
Jen: That's enough! Which direction did she go?  
  
Dr. J: I don't know but she said something about maybe next time I'll think about seperating those   
four.  
  
Trowa: FOUR!?! There's five of us, unless she doesn't mean the...Duo.  
  
Duo: Hey! If you have something to say then say it to my face!!!  
  
Trowa: (whispers) Chicken-wuss!  
  
Duo: WHAT!?!  
  
Trowa: (softly) Heh, heh, heh!  
  
Diamond: (pushes Trowa) Dammit, coward!! If there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone who's  
too WEAK to speak loudly!! Shut your insolent mouth!!  
  
Trowa: Oh, and you think I'm just gonna take that quietly?  
  
Diamond: NO! I think you're gonna take that PAINFULLY!! WHEN I KICK YOUR CHICKEN-WUSS BUTT!!  
What's a chicken-wuss anyway?  
  
Trowa: You.  
  
Diamond: Why...YOU!! (tackles Trowa)  
  
Trowa: (is soundly defeated)  
  
Diamond: WAY too easy...(walks off into the building)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
EDIT0R'S NOTE: Well, it's kinda long..sorry. But um, it's all MEG'S FAULT!!  
  
Meg: NO IT'S NOT!!  
  
ED: YES IT IS!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN TYPING!  
  
Meg: You let me!!  
  
ED: Bite it!   
  
Meg: NO!  
  
ED: GOOD! I don't want rabies!!  
  
Meg: You wanna piece of this?  
  
ED: NO! I want the whole thing!  
  
Meg: BRING IT ON!!  
  
((And so takes place a fight so gruesome, and violent, that you, the wonderful reader are NOT   
allowed to see it))  
  
ED: And it's like this every day...oi.. 


	6. Open Your Heart

EDITOR'S NOTE: Finally! Another solo chapter!! Phew!! Anyway, this is just going to be a chapter without Kia, cuz I need to just get back into character  
as Diamond. So, I guess, here is one of my now few solo chapters. Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
((Complete darkness))  
  
Voice: You can never forget your mission.  
  
Female Voice: I WON'T!  
  
Voice: Your past and your future all depend on this. Don't screw it up.  
  
Female Voice: I WON'T!!  
  
Voice: Don't let something silly like 'love' get in your way. You must finish everything before you can truly live. There IS no escape.  
  
Female Voice: NO!  
  
Voice: (evil laughter) You belong to me, my pet.   
  
Female Voice: I'M FREE! I'M NOT YOURS!!  
  
Voice: Don't be silly. You're all mine!!  
  
Diamond: (jumping up): NOOOOO!! (pause, looking around at everyone) What happened? Where am I?  
  
Quatre: You passed out back there! We had to carry you onto a room Dr. J let us borrow!   
  
Diamond: Dr. J? I remember now. (evil smirk) I'm sorry, it must have been the heat. But if you'll excuse me, there's something I must do! (gets up  
off of bed)  
  
Duo: Where ya goin?  
  
Diamond: Nowhere, really. I just have something to do.  
  
Wufei: I'm going to accompany you. Who knows what a weakling like you could get into.  
  
Duo: Now wait a minute. You two don't get along very well, and anyway...  
  
Diamond: Enough! I'm going by myself. I don't wish for anyone to follow me, and if I catch, I sware that I will hurt you so badly the thought of death  
will be ecstacy to your wounded body.  
  
Duo: I guess I'm staying.  
  
Diamond: I'll be back. (runs off down the hallway)  
  
Wufei: Baka onna, I'm still going to follow her. She's just a weakling.  
  
Duo: Oh yeah? Well how come she beat YOU up?  
  
Wufei: (punches Duo) Bastard.  
  
Jen and Quatre: (both jump up to retrieve ice pack) Are you ok Duo?  
  
Quatre: Wufei, you really shouldn't have done that.  
  
Jen: Yeah.  
  
Trowa: Leave Wufei be.  
  
Wufei: (creeps silently down the hallway after Diamond)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Diamond: (speaking to guard) Tell me where Arguistis is!  
  
Guard: I'm sorry, that information's classified.  
  
Diamond: Don't make me use force, damnit!  
  
Guard: I'm shaking in my little space boots..How did you get here anyway?  
  
Diamond: (grabs guard by the throat and lifts him up) You understimated me, cuz I'm a girl. A very big mistake. Now tell me where the f*** Arguistis  
is, before I have to hurt you anymore.  
  
Guard: Go down that hall, turn right, turn left, and it's the 3rd door on your right.  
  
Diamond: (drops guard on ground and runs down the hall) Wait. (runs back towards guard and pulls out gun) (aims at his waist and shoots his gun and  
walkie talkie) There. (runs off)  
  
Guard: DAMMIT! I just bought that!   
  
Wufei: (creeps after her) ((ED:That's starting to sound weird)) (notices Guard) Which way was that girl heading?  
  
Guard: To Arguistis' room. Down that hall, turn right, then left, 3rd door on your right.  
  
Wufei: Hm. Thanx. (follow Diamond)  
  
Diamond: (is at door) (opens door with gun pulled out)  
  
Arguistis: Who's there? (turns around) Oh, it's you. Did you complete your mission?  
  
Diamond: Mission? Ha. Why the hell would you send me on some kind of crazy mission like that? You know you could have had soldiers come and do it  
for you. It would have been a lot easier.  
  
Arguistis: You didn't then? I knew it. So you let love get in the way?  
  
Diamond: Not love, friendship. And why did you send Kia with me?  
  
Arguistis: To keep you company. So you wouldnt make friends with them.  
  
Diamond: Too damn bad. I did.   
  
Arguistis: Yes, I'm aware. And now I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.  
  
Wufei: (stands outside open door)  
  
Arguists: But why did you find it challenging to kill five young men? I find that interesting. I must know.  
  
Diamond: Because, there's more to them than weapons of the colonies. They are human beings damnit. I don't know why I joined you in the first place.  
You have turned me into everything I hated. Now I am nothing more than your worthless pawn. Well all of that is going to change. I'm joining forces  
with the Gundams. So I guess YOU'RE going to die.  
  
Arguistis: Hardly. (pulls out gun) Any last words?  
  
Diamond: Yes. But I don't need to say them now, cuz I'm not going to die.  
  
Arguistis: We'll see about that. (fires)  
  
Diamond: (rolls on the floor and fires at Arguistis) (hits his shoulder)  
  
Arguistis: Damn! (drops gun)   
  
Diamond: (grabs gun and jumps on it, crushing it)  
  
Arguistis: (grabs knife and rushes at Diamond, pinning her to the wall)  
  
Diamond: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Wufei: (rushes into the room and shoots at Arguistis)  
  
Arguistis: (is hit in leg) (pulls out second gun, turns around and shoots Wufei in arm)  
  
Wufei: Shit! (falls on his knees)  
  
Arguistis: (drops gun and falls face first on the floor)  
  
Diamond:(grabs gun and aims gun at Arguistis' heart) (closes her eyes and fires)  
  
Arguistis: Traitor...  
  
Diamond: (drops gun and rushes over to Wufei) WUFEI! Are you alright?  
  
Wufei: Of course I am woman!  
  
Diamond: (takes knife and cuts off bottom of shirt (stylin...) and wraps it around Wufei's arm, Relena-style. Why would you try and save me like that?  
You didn't even know the guy.  
  
Wufei: (is silent)  
  
Diamond: You don't have to pretend anymore. It's alright, I won't tell.  
  
Wufei: Hm?  
  
Diamond: Oh god, that sounded so lame. Forget it.   
  
Wufei: I can't. I don't know how to put this...  
  
Diamond: (blushes)  
  
Wufei: But when I'm with you, I get this odd feeling. It's like an adrenaline rush.  
  
Diamond: Wufei, that's called love.  
  
Wufei: Impossible, that's a woman feeling.  
  
Diamond: No it's not! Everyone falls in love sometime!  
  
Wufei: Love is just a game.   
  
Diamond: Maybe, but I think we could win.  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
Diamond: Wufei, you may just have to trust me on this. And I know you've never been through this before, so I'll make it easy on you. Wufei, will you  
go out with me?  
  
Wufei:.....Alright.  
  
Diamond: Thank you. Now let's get back.  
  
Wufei: First you must tell me why you had to go through all that.  
  
Diamond: Alright...  
  
((flashback time))  
  
Diamond: (age 10) (running home from school) Dad! Can I have $20? Tori and I are going to Claire's Boutique!! (Runs inside) Dad? Josh?  
  
Stranger: Little girl, your family is dead. I tried to stop them, but to no avail. It was too late.  
  
Diamond: What?  
  
Stranger: Come with me. I'll find somewhere for you to live.  
  
Diamond: O...kay... (follows man to car and gets in)  
  
Stranger: (drives really fast) Sign this (holds out clipboard) It says you are my foster child/employee and that you can live with me and work for me at  
no cost to you, and no cost to me.  
  
Diamond: Um, I'm not sure if I should..  
  
Stranger: Sign the damn thing!  
  
Diamond: Okay!! (signs it)  
  
Stranger: Very good.  
  
((unflashback))  
  
Diamond: Ever since then, I've had to work for that bastard. My only mission was to kill you five. It turns out he worked for Oz. Just recently I found  
out that it was him that killed my family.  
  
Wufei: That's a sad story.  
  
Diamond: I know...but we better get back.  
  
Wufei: Why was he here?  
  
Diamond: I don't know, and I really don't care.  
  
Wufei: Alright, let's go.  
  
Diamond: (gets up) Wufei, you need help?  
  
Wufei: Of course not, I can make it on my own.  
  
Diamond: Alright...  
  
Both: (run back to room and plop down on the bed)  
  
Duo: So, what happened out there, and why isn't Wufei injured?  
  
Diamond: Nothing, and cuz he had a good excuse.  
  
Wufei: Idiot.  
  
Diamond: (smirk)  
  
Jen: We better find Kia.  
  
Diamond: I'm going to stay and try to do something. Wufei can stay with me. Anyone else who wants to can too.   
  
Jen: I want Quatre to come with me.  
  
Duo: I'll stay.  
  
Trowa:I'm going.  
  
Dr. J: I'll go!  
  
Diamond: Dr. J? What the hell are you doing in here?  
  
Dr. J: I heard gunfire and went to check it out. Then I saw you and Wufei in that room. I hear everything too. (grins) And I followed you two back   
here.  
  
Wufei: You better shut the hell up about what you saw and heard.  
  
Duo: Why do you want Wufei to stay anyway, Diamond? (wink wink)  
  
Diamond: Because he's injured, and I don't want injured going on missions.  
  
Duo: Right....  
  
Diamond: shut up Duo.  
  
Jen: Well come on, let's go.  
  
Diamond: good luck Jen!  
  
Duo: Yeah, have fun!  
  
Wufei: .........  
  
Those Four Leaving: (run off down hallway)  
  
Diamond: (looks at Wufei) Are you gonna be alright?  
  
Wufei: Of course!  
  
Duo: Really!  
  
Wufei: YES! Now leave me alone!  
  
Duo: I still hafta go to the bathroom..  
  
Diamond: THEN GO!  
  
Duo: I don't know where it is!  
  
Diamond: GO LOOK THEN!  
  
Duo: Ok..I'll be back. (runs off to find bathroom)  
  
Diamond: (moves closer to Wufei)   
  
Wufei: (puts his arms around Diamond)  
  
Diamond: (reclines in Wufei's arms)  
  
Wufei: (leans down and kisses her)  
  
Diamond: (smiles)  
  
Both: (fall asleep like that)  
  
((Minutes later))  
  
Duo: (walks in the room) Oooooooooooohhh, Wufei's got a girlfriend... (pulls out a camera and takes a couple pictures)  
  
Everyone: (runs in the room)   
  
Jen: I couldnt find...  
  
Duo: Shhhhhhhhhh  
  
Quatre: (whispers) Look at Wufei and Diamond  
  
Jen: (snickers) Awww..isn't that sweet?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Diamond's Dream:  
  
Diamond: I'm finally free!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE #2: Well, this took an interesting twist. Honestly, I didn't know where this was going. Oh well. Update soon. 


End file.
